


Fairytales from home

by doriat



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriat/pseuds/doriat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday Illya would be able to trust him enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales from home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayamaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/gifts).



> Written for FIC FIGHT on ourmenfromuncle.tumblr.com

Laughter drifted over the water.

“How is THIS supposed to be funny, Illya? Vodianyk drags little  
children to his underwater dwelling to serve him as slaves and Baba  
Yaga kidnaps them to eat! Are all of your Russian fairytales as creepy  
as that one??”

Napoleon looked at The Seine again as they walked to their hotel after  
having dinner in a little restaurant which Illya had confessed to  
having fallen for while studying at The Sorbonne. Illya had also  
casually remarked that the Seine reminded him of the Neva in Saint  
Petersburg so Napoleon couldn’t help himself but carefully asked his  
friend to tell him “something funny” about Russia. They’d been  
partners for over a year now but Illya still didn’t speak much about  
his homeland. And when he did – it was cagily and with reserve. It  
wasn’t that Napoleon didn’t respect his partner’s privacy, but that he  
really liked the man and just wanted to know him a little better.

“My grandmother used to tell me this one when I was a child…”

Illya stopped and gazed upon wide stretches of river and the lashing  
and lapping of waves on stone. Napoleon held his breath.

“Do you miss it sometimes? I mean your homeland.”

“I…,” - Illya reluctantly looked away, “My home is where my duty lies.  
Let’s go, Napoleon, it is getting dark and tomorrow is going to be a  
difficult day.”

“Sure, tovarish, let’s go.”

Napoleon suppressed a sad sigh. So, it would not be this day, that his  
secretive partner would be able to trust him enough. The Soviet Union  
taught their people to keep their thoughts to themselves perhaps too  
well - much too well. But one day he would reach him, that was for  
sure. If not today, than tomorrow. Yes, he would break those walls.  
Tomorrow.


End file.
